Lo Mas Parecido
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: Un hombre es un niño que nunca crecera


**Lo más parecido**

Un hombre es un niño que nunca crecerá

Hiruma estaba en las instalaciones del equipo, juntando armas y notas. Mamori estaba limpiando, puliendo cascos, arreglando ropa, lavando calzones, cociendo medias y camisetas, estaba realizando acciones que solo una madre haría. En ese momento se vislumbro a Suzuna a lo lejos con la manita extendida saludando a Sena en la distancia, lista para una cita, Sena abandona la banca para correr a su lado preparado para sacar a su joven compañera de paseo a una feria local, al observar la escena y sintiendo como miraba Mamori esa acción susurro con su típica sonrisa:

-Esa niña para su niño_

-Sena aun esta joven para escoger chica permanente_ Hiruma solo para llevarle la contraria a la chica que se encontraba cociendo los pantalones de Kurita refuto:

-Creo que es importante que la conozca y crezca con una chica que le guste, es un hombre debe tomar sus propias decisiones_

-Pero es nuestra responsabilidad ayudarle a tomar las correctas_

-Mujer, no es tu hijo no puedes decirle que hacer_

-No, pero me preocupo por él, debo ayudarle, sino quien lo hará?_

-Y crees que lo has educado para que sea un tarado que comete errores a la primera oportunidad, si confías en ti confiarás en él mujer_

-No había pensado en eso_ dijo la joven dándole la razón al demonio.

-Vaya parece que gane esta discusión_

-No seas atrevido Hiruma, tu problema es que todo el tiempo quieres ganar y no todo en La vida es una competencia_

-Si no es una competencia como es que hay algunos que pierden?_

-Eso piensas?_

-Qué demonios te interesa lo que piense o deje de pensar?_

-Eres de los que tengo a mi cuidado y me preocupo, no puedo creer que seas de ese tipo de pensamiento, debes madurar y cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo._

-Deja de decirme cómo vivir mujer_

-No puedo hacer eso Hiruma…eres mi amigo después de todo_

-Tratas de hacerme tu responsabilidad mujer, pero la verdad es que es lo menos que quiero ser en tu vida…he visto lo que haces con los hombres bajo tu responsabilidad… ¡los haces unos inútiles!...Sena iba camino al fracaso cuando lo conocí…estabas haciendo de él un completo inepto…no dejare que eso me pase…no seré ese chico que es un debilucho, bien cuidado, bien alimentado, correctamente vestido y muy bien educado que quieres hacer de mi_

-No quiero domesticarte si es lo que piensas…no lo necesitas_

-Porqué trataste así a Sena entonces?…necesitaba crecer hacerse un hombre y lo estabas convirtiendo en un pusilánime_

-Sena necesitaba una mama cuando lo conocí_

-Ya era un hombre y tu no lo dejabas crecer!_

-No me di cuenta cuando creció…era como un bebe a mis ojos_

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan maternal sin tener tus propios hijos?...por dios no se qué ira a ser de ellos con una madre como tu…van a querer huir de casa_

-Como tú?_

-De qué demonios hablas mujer?_

-Eso es lo paso contigo?...tu madre era como yo?_

-¿Te refieres a que si quería controlar todo en mi vida?...con preguntas maternales constantes?, con tareas, campamentos?, meriendas?, paseos?, baños?, medicinas?, vacunas?, colegios?, cuidados y atenciones?_

-Si Hiruma todo eso…_

-Besos?, abrazos?, arrullos, canciones?, cariño?, preocupación?_

-Si Hiruma…todo eso, por qué paro?...que sucedió?_

-Lagrimas…luto,…tristeza, soledad, culpa, huida…pasado_

-Pues tu ya eres un hombre Hiruma…no eres como Sena, ya no necesitas crecer…solo necesitas una mama_

-No eres mi madre Condenada Manager_

-Lo se Hiruma…pero seré lo más parecido que tendrás… de ahora en adelante ¿Está bien?_

-Por qué dices eso?_

-Porque yo te cuidare desde ahora…te guste o no_ Sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de el eran de reproche y mal humor mesclado con salinas lagrimas a punto de brotar que se resistían con violencia.

-Me cuidaras?_

-Si lo hare_

-Por qué?

-Me gusta cuidar a los niños que se hacen hombres y a los hombres que son como niños_ dicho esto lo tomo por los hombros lo hala hasta ella y lo beso en la frente para luego, tomarlo recostarlo en sus regazo mientras cosía los pantalones de Kurita_

-No quiero que cuides a otros hombres_

-No seas celoso, tengo una responsabilidad para con todos_

-Que se cacen esos idiotas si quieren que alguien cosa sus malditos pantalones_

-Kurita es un bebe Hiruma_

-Si?...un bebe no se pone como bobo cuando te ve en traje de baño_

-No seas tonto, Kurita no me ve así_

-No seas ingenua_

-No seas un patán, es tu amigo, además no me veo como insinúas, no soy de esas_

-No, solo te ves como un sueño y haces que el pobre culo gordo se convierta en idiota, que en le playa haya un tumulto y que tengamos que interrumpir nuestras vacaciones, para huir de la playa, porque llevas un bañador blanco en el que luces como diosa y por el que algunos matarían_

-En serio?

-Si, así es_

_Que cosa, crees que luzco como una diosa?_ le interrogo ella probando el terreno, la sorprendió su respuesta. Muy serio e inflando su chicle en la boca contesto:

-Mejor…como un sueño hecho realidad_ ella un poco sonrojada y tímida susurro:

-Gracias

-Por nada…aunque te veas como un sueño, no dejas de ser una pesadilla mujer_

-Hey por qué dices eso?

- Lo digo como algo muy personal mujer_

-Vaya…es bueno saberlo_

-No es tan bueno…eres un accidente a punto de suceder_

-Por qué?_

-Porque eres hermosa…por eso_

-No me tratas como si lo fuera Hiruma_

-En verdad lo noto mujer, solo trato de ser objetivo cuando trato contigo…no es sencillo para los torpes del equipo que seas tan linda y tan atenta, eso se puede mal interpretar; además de que eres una distracción constante, también eres una buena razón para un chico se una a este equipo, es todo. Eres buena para el equipo…buena y mala.

-Te distraigo?_

-Un poco…_se le escapo de los labios_ no te hagas ilusiones es solo por tu belleza_

-Entonces crees que soy bella?_

-Sí, pero tu manera de ser opaca tu aspecto_

-Entonces no te gusta mi personalidad_ dijo un poco ofendida.

-No mucho, es demasiado hermosa tu forma de ser y aun el más torpe de los idiotas del mundo puede notarlo, no es bueno sentirse atraído por chicas como tú…es nocivo._

-Por qué dices eso?_

-Pues el hombre que se decida por ti le aguarda una vida de sufrimientos_

-A que te refieres?_

-Me refiero a esto, un hombre que a donde va tiene la certeza, de que en donde llegue, todas las miradas están posadas en SU esposa y cualquiera con un poco de valor se atreverá a tratar de ir por **su** mujer sin importar nada. Jamás está tranquilo, siempre temeroso, siempre a la expectativa y siempre preguntándose cuando será que sucederá…_

-Que cosa Hiruma?_

-Que la pierda_

-No parece confiar en ella_

-No es cuestión de confianza_

-Es otro sentimiento?_

-Es algo que te hace sentir indignado, inseguro, celoso y asustado no es un buen pronostico, pero es lo que espera al hombre que te ame_

-Es decir que por eso no te gusto, porque soy hermosa?_

-No, porque eres demasiado hermosa, eres vistosa, eres como llevar una cadena de oro en medio de un callejón de noche, eres un problema a punto de estallar…un accidente a punto de suceder_ Con lágrimas en los ojos ella susurro:

-No es justo_

-Lo sé…pero aun a sabiendas de todo eso…no puedo evitar sentirme como ese hombre…

-Me amas?_

-No sé, es más bien como una enfermedad. Me siento mal si no estás y desconfiando si se que no estás segura y solo…si no me haces compañía, además eres con quien más peleo, pero se me hace insufrible cuando me dejas ganar._

-Vaya…tomare eso por ahora, es suficiente para mí_ dijo sonriendo levemente.

-No sé de que hablas_

-Me cuidaras?_

-Si…si tengo tiempo_

-Entonces estaremos bien porque yo te cuidare también_

-En serio?

-Sí, soy buena en ello_

-No me consientas demasiado, me malcrió con facilidad_

-Hiruma ya es tarde…ya eres un malcriado_

-Te quiero mujer_ dijo sin saber lo que decía en cierta forma, mientras se dormía con la cabeza apoyada de las rodillas de su manager protectora.

-Duérmete Hiruma_ dijo ella mientras seguía cosiendo los pantalones Kurita. Ahora tenía a su propio bebe ese que nunca crecerá. Que se comporta como un niño malcriado, al que debes cuidar y darle de comer a pesar de lo mal que se portara, siempre lo quería y de alguna forma milagrosa con él pasaba lo mismo.


End file.
